


Dongeng

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Medieval Europa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongeng itu ... apa? Isabeau ingin menjadi tokohnya. {canon; historical. set in 8th century}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dongeng

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : historical-reference. set in 8th century.

_(Dongeng itu ... apa? Isabeau ingin menjadi tokohnya.)_

* * *

Dongeng itu ... apa?

France sering memaparkannya. Holland sering menghindar ketika dia bertanya. Si kecil Lux selalu mengajak bermain saja, bukannya menjawab celotehan kakaknya soal dongeng.

Tetapi France hanya selalu tersenyum ketika Belgium bertanya  _apakah dongeng itu bisa menjadi nyata_. Atau  _bisakah aku menjadi tokoh dongengnya?_  France lucu, menyenangkan, tahu banyak hal, dan sering memakaikannya pakaian-pakaian menarik, namun kadang-kadang dia misterius. Dia menyimpan banyak hal untuk dirinya sendiri.  _Curang_ , kata Belgium sesekali. Lalu France cuma tertawa.

"Ada orang yang percaya soal dongeng," France meluruskan kakinya di atas bukit, rerumputan lalu menari ketika dia memberi jeda. "Dan ada yang sangat membencinya. Sampai-sampai mereka akan meludah ketika mendengar kata 'dongeng'. Karena itulah, Isabeau, lebih baik kau berada di tengah-tengah. Lebih enak menjadikan dongeng sebagai hal yang tidak kaupusingkan setiap hari, ha ha ha."

"Tapi, Franque ..." Belgium mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku suka dongeng. Dan aku ingin menjadi bagian darinya."

France lagi-lagi cuma tertawa. Belgium jadi bertanya-tanya, kakak angkatnya ini termasuk bagian yang pertama atau kedua?

"Wyliame termasuk yang membenci, kah? Soalnya ..." Belgium meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. Kepalanya mendongak. "Dia selalu menghindar saat kutanyai soal dongeng."

"Dia cuma kehabisan ide. Kepala kecilnya itu cuma diisi soal uang. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan karangan untuk menghibur adiknya."

Awan musim panas bergeser. Matahari menyentuh ujung rambut Bella dan setiap inci kulitnya. Masih pagi, untunglah, dan itu artinya mereka tak perlu buru-buru meninggalkan padang rumput. Matahari masih ramah.

"Jadi, Franque ... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menjadi tokoh dongeng yang menarik?"

France menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Belgium cukup keras kepala, dan dia sendiri tidak punya cara. "Uhm ... yah ... kautahu apa yang paling sering terjadi di dongeng-dongeng yang kuceritakan sebelum tidur?"

Belgium menangkap satu dandelion. Memutar-mutarnya di antara kedua jari sambil berpikir. "Menjadi seorang tuan putri?"

France berdecak. "Bukan."

"Menjadi cantik?" Belgium menatap France penuh harap. Dia melepaskan dandelionnya begitu saja.

"Kau sudah cantik, Isabeau," France mengelus puncak kepala Belgium, kemudian membetulkan letak pita merahnya. "Masih kurang satu. Hal utama. Yang membuat dongeng menjadi indah bagi yang menyukainya, namun dibenci oleh orang-orang pesimis-realistis yang tidak suka pada cerita indah dan tidak percaya keajaiban."

"Katakan sekarang, Franque!"

Senyum Francis mengembang. "Jatuh cintalah."

* * *

Dongeng itu ... jatuh cinta?

Lantas, bagaimana cara menjadi tokoh dongeng yang baik?

France tidak ingin Belgium terlalu jauh ke selatan. Di bawah sana adalah perbatasan dengan Hispania, kata France, dan pernah terjadi suatu hal yang dia yakin Belgium tak terlalu ingin mendengar di sana. Antara orang-orangnya dengan penguasa Hispania yang sekarang. Tetapi France tidak melarang ketika Belgium hanya bermain-main di rerumputan yang sedikit jauh dari pos pengamanan daerah paling selatan wilayah France. France bahkan meninggalkannya. Berkata bahwa dia sedang ingin mempelajari  _sesuatu_  di pedesaan tak jauh dari sana. France pasti akan menjadi keberadaan yang hebat dan diberkati, pikir Belgium, sementara dirinya tak terlalu berminat dengan hal itu.

Belgium merangkai sebuah mahkota dari sulur-sulur tanaman dan bebungaan yang dia dapatkan di sekitarnya. Bunga merah yang paling besar dia buat sebagai permata utama. Lalu dia memakainya, dan berkaca di atas air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mengistirahatkan kaki setelah berlarian mencari bunga.

Apa dia pantas menjadi putri dongeng sekarang?

"Cantik."

Belgium terkesiap.

"Cantik. Sungguh." Orang itu mengangguk mantap.

Rahang Belgium turun, tapi tidak untuk berbicara.

"Kau manis kalau memakai itu. Aku suka. Seperti tuan putri. Kau pasti akan jadi wanita yang sangat cantik nanti."

"Aaa ... itu ..."

Orang itu berjalan mendekat. Lalu duduk di samping Belgium dengan kaki ditekuk mendekati dada. Bajunya cukup bagus, warna cokelat hingga ke kaki, dan dia memakai kain di lehernya. Seperti syal. Sesuatu yang belakangan ini sering dicoba Holland. Matanya hijau seperti rerumputan. Seolah menemukan padang baru di dalam pandangannya.

"Benar-benar manis, Nona."

Belgium melirik ke bawah. Malu. Tidak bisa mempertemukan matanya dengan si pendatang. Pipinya pun panas. France terlalu sering memujinya dan bahkan si kecil Lux juga suka berkata bahwa kakaknya manis. Tetapi dia suka cara orang ini memuji. Entah mengapa. Terasa menghangatkan. Suaranya yang agak serak membuat pujian itu lebih berbekas.

France sering sekali berkata bahwa dia cantik. Dia sampai bosan. Namun mungkin— _mungkin_ —sesuatu yang lama jika disuguhkan oleh orang baru, akan memberikan nada dan melodi berbeda yang bisa direkam menjadi lagu baru dalam memori.

"Namamu siapa? Atau kaumau terus-terusan kusebut 'Cantik'? He he," kekehan itu terdengar renyah.

"A-aku Isabeau! Um ... orang-orang sering menyebutku Belgica tapi ... Isabeau cukup."

"Ummm, begitu," dia mengangguk-angguk. Lagi. Kepalanya berayun seperti bandul yang lucu, kalau Belgium boleh berbicara tentang itu. "Aku juga punya nama yang begitu—yang sering disebut oleh orang-orang—Hispania. Tetapi aku senang dipanggil Husayn al-Qurtuba. Nama yang diberikan pemimpinku. Husayn cukup," tangannya pun terulur. "Terima kasih sudah mau berkenalan denganku!"

Belgium mengangguk pelan, lalu balas menjabat tangan itu. Cukup hangat. Sedikit berpasir, namun nyaman. Husayn terkekeh, dan dia tertawa kecil sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak boleh lama-lama," dia berdiri, tanpa peduli pada bokongnya yang penuh serpihan rumput dan pasir, "Aku sedang ditunggu. Mungkin mereka sedang mencariku sekarang, he he he. Mungkin, kapan-kapan kita bisa bermain bersama?"

France sudah mengajaknya pulang besok, tetapi Belgium tidak berkata-kata soal itu. Dia tetap tersenyum. Mencoba percaya pada keajaiban—mungkin,  _mungkin_ , suatu saat apa yang dikatakan Husayn bisa terwujud. Dia ingin menjadi tokoh dongeng, bukan?

"Sampai jumpa, Isabeau!"

Belgium melambaikan tangannya hingga orang itu menjauh. Sampai dia menatap pada ruang kosong di atas pucuk-pucuk rumput.

* * *

Dongeng itu ... bagaimana?

Sebelum tahu definisi sebenarnya, tanpa dirinya sadari Belgium telah menjadi tokoh di dongengnya sendiri.

_(Siapa yang tahu apa yang terjadi delapan abad kemudian?)_

* * *

**end.**

1) setting cerita ini kira-kira abad ke-8 Masehi. Daerah Belgium waktu itu berada di bawah kekuasan Charlemagne (penguasa kaum Frank. Frank bisa disebut sebagai pendahulu dinasti kerajaan di Prancis). Jadi, anggap saja Belgium waktu itu 'ikut' di rumah France.

2) dulu, Belgium bernama Gallia Belgica—sebuah nama yang diberikan oleh Julis Caesar setelah menaklukkan kaum Belgae di daerah sana. Nama 'Belgica' ini masih dipakai sampai era kekuasaan Spanyol (Southern Belgica Regia).

3) di abad ke-8, daerah Spanyol berada di bawah kekuasaan Islam (Kekhalifahan Cordoba), diperintah oleh Dinasti Umayyah.

4) Franque, Isabeau, Wyliame adalah nama-nama  _medieval era_. headcanon: nama mereka berubah sesuai zaman, baru fix setelah dunia modern. tetap diketik 'France', 'Belgium', 'Holland' di beberapa bagian agar tidak membingungkan saja (menyesuaikan dengan kebiasaan).

5) Perang dengan Hispania yang dimaksud France: penguasa Islam di Spanyol pernah mengadakan perluasan wilayah ke utara (Prancis), namun berhasil dipatahkan di  _Battle of Tours_  di tahun 732.

.


End file.
